


Not Us, Only You.

by barelythereyet



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Hurt, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelythereyet/pseuds/barelythereyet
Summary: Timeline is beginning of season 3.





	1. Back Where We Started

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fanfic. It's been so long since I wrote the first one, but I've got a whole list of story ideas for these two so I'll be posting way more often. I hope you like this one, please let me know in the comments!

  It’s been four months since Zero has seen or heard from Jude since their fight in the locker room. At first it was easy, plenty of parties to go to and events to attend after the Devils won the championship. But as the weeks went on, people’s faces began to blur, parties became unbearable, and the ache for Jude became more and more tangible. Despite his obvious longing for Jude, he knew that he could never do the relationship thing; be someone’s “boyfriend.” What would happen to his sponsors? His fans? His teammates? Jude was right. Gideon was buried so deep inside him that he really didn’t even know that person. The only person he knew was Zero; the monster he had created to distance himself from the world. An arrogant, conniving playboy, the guy who was only ever looking for a good time. He’d really grown to hate him over the last few months.

 

One day he made the call to Jude, or rather, left him a message since he was next to impossible to reach these days. He tried to sound casual, calm, like he was the one doing Jude a favour. An underwear photo shoot would be the perfect set up. Jude would see his gorgeously naked body and coming running back to him.

 

“That’s awesome Zero, perfect,” the photographer called out as he was snapping away. Zero tried his best to look smug and confident as he held onto the two models beside him. But even as he posed, his eyes couldn’t help but drift to the door to where Jude would be entering from at any minute. And then it happened. He saw him. Tall, dark and handsome walking in with that cute little pout on his face.

God how he’s missed him. The smell of his skin, the taste of his lips. It was happening again. It felt like his heart was getting pulled out of his chest.

 

“Take five,” he said and patted the leg of one of the models.

“Jude,” Zero called to the brunette, looking him up and down suggestively, “glad you came.”

“Yea, it’s been a while” Jude answered coming to a stop a couple feet away from the baller. He forced his eyes to stay straight even though they were screaming to look down at Zero’s tanned, rock-hard body. He fought the urge. He didn’t want him to see how much he missed the baller. How much he longed to grab his face and kiss the living hell out of him.

After awkwardly gazing at each other for a moment, Zero cut in.

“I’m sure you know why I called you here, Jude.” He drew up closer to the man.

“I haven’t the slightest idea Zero,” he said sarcastically.

Zero smirked, same old Jude, he thought.

“I want you to be my agent again. I know you haven’t found a job, and it’s been months, Jude. You need this. And besides, you and me, we make a good team.” His eyes traveled down the length of Jude’s tie, then back up.

 

Jude felt his pulse quicken, felt his cheeks slightly coloring . Why did he always manage to make him feel so… warm. He felt so uncomfortable when he looked at him like that. How could he ever go back and work for someone he had such deep feelings for, and especially someone who didn’t feel anything for him?

He wouldn’t. He couldn’t put himself through that again.

Jude took a step back from Zero, who was now in his personal space.

“I know what you want,” he whispered harshly.

Zero huffed a laugh and smirked. “It’s business Jude,” he stated matter-of-factly. “And I intend to keep it that way. No funny business. Whatta ya say?”

Zero extended his hand out to Jude, his smile broad but not quite honest.

 

Jude was taken back by his words. The blonde seemed determined but straight forward, for a change, he thought bitterly. And I mean, it’s not like Zero could force him into have sex. And he did miss his job.

 

“Alright,” Jude agreed taking Zero’s hand, “I’m in.”

 

The surprised look on Zero’s face was gone as fast as it appeared. A self-satisfied smile had replaced it. Had Jude really said yes? And that quickly too? He couldn’t help but feel extremely pleased that his cunning plan to lure Jude back in, had worked as well as it did.

 

Feeling a little self-conscious, Jude turned and left, not believing what he’d just done.

Zero watched him leave, a rush of affection running over him.

He finally had him again.


	2. I Want To Be Enough For You

 

Zero couldn’t help himself. He was “giddy” with excitement at the thought of having Jude as his agent again. Although most of his excitement, truth be told, came from the yearning for having him be more than just his agent.

It was obvious that there was a part of Jude that wanted him back. It was in the way he blushed so beautifully when they stared at each other. It was in the way his sarcastic remarks lacked their usual bite. He couldn’t wait to get Jude back.

 

A week after their meeting at Zero’s photo shoot Jude agreed to meet with him and their lawyers at the arena to sort out all the details. Within an hour, the contract had been settled and the lawyers, as well as Jude himself, had left the boardroom. Zero felt a little disappointed that Jude didn’t stay to talk with him privately, but how could he complain? He got his main number one guy back.

As Zero left for practice, he whipped out his cell and shot Jude a text.

‘Hey Jude, didn’t get a chance to talk after the meeting. U free tonight?'

He put his phone away and walked to the locker room knowing full-well Jude wasn’t quick to reply to texts.

 

Jude was leaning against Lionel’s grand mahogany desk when his phone dinged.

Upon reading the message from Zero, his heart started to beat a touch faster. His mind was racing, trying to decode this message.

‘Why does he want to meet, and tonight?’ Jude thought. ‘Relax Jude, he probably wants to talk sponsors and deals, not about feelings and romantic picnics.’

“Everything alright, Jude?” Lionel asked, concerned.

“Yea, it’s um, just a text from Zero,” he deflected, his eyes still glued to the screen. 

“You gunna answer him?” She shot him a confused look.

Jude nodded and quickly sent a reply, then shoved his phone back into his pocket.

 

As Zero stood in front of his locker, lifting his shirt off, his phone buzzed. He smiled, knowing who it was from. Reaching inside his backpack he unlocked his phone.

‘Yea, was busy. Whad u have in mind?’

The faint smile spread into a wide grin at the things he wanted to do with Jude; or rather _to_ Jude. But he decided not to take the bait.

‘We need to talk strategy. I’ll be over at 8’

‘Ok see you then’

 

Before they both knew it, it was 7:30. Looking in the mirror for the millionth time, Zero adjusted his shirt and “fixed” his hair. He didn’t remember the last time he was this nervous. And he would never admit this but he spent the last couple hours getting ready to meet Jude. He even put a little extra cologne on, hoping Jude wouldn’t notice.

 

Jude paced the length of his dining room. Everything was set up; folders and papers neatly piled on the dinner table, but he could not- for the love of God- make himself calm down enough to stand still. I mean, they hadn’t really talked, one on one, for months! What if he said something stupid? What if he got flustered being so close to Zero? He had to play it cool, be calm and professional. ‘Yea, right’ he thought.

 

A knock on his door shook him out of his thoughts and he walked to the door, breathing deeply.

He opened the door and froze. Zero was leaning against the doorframe smiling one of his lazy smiles. Why did he have to look so fucking good?

 

“Hey Jude!” Zero beamed at the other man, before letting himself in.

“Hey,” Jude replied as he stammered to get out of Zero’s way so their bodies didn’t touch.

Zero casually made his way across the apartment to the couch, like he _owned_ the place, and planted himself on it.

“So,” he grinned that trademark grin up at Jude, “Let’s get to it.”        

 

 

Hours of discussing possible strategies and sponsors went by too quickly. Both men were able to fully relax after the initial awkwardness, and soon enough, they were both having a good time.

Jude was standing over the table with his arms braced against it, reviewing one of the agreements Zero’s former agent made, when Zero spoke.

“I’m gunna grab a beer, you want one?”

“Yea thanks, should be some in the fridge,” Jude replied, eyes still glued to the pages in front of him.

Zero smirked up at him. “I know.” And left for the kitchen.

Jude stood there, in the same position, reading the same sentence over and over again. He felt a little self-conscious all of a sudden, knowing that this was the last thing on their to-do list for the evening.

 

That’s when the lights of his apartment dimmed.

Jude looked up and straightened his body, but he couldn’t bring himself to turn around. He was too scared to fully realize what was happening.

Suddenly he felt a familiar presence behind him; felt a heavy breath, hot and wet, against the left side of his neck. He was paralyzed. All he could do was shiver and let his eyelids drop.

Strong arms wrapped around his torso pressing his back to the other man’s chest.

He felt the stubble of Zero’s chin grazing his neck, and out of instinct Jude welcomed the sensation, tilting his head to the side, allowing the baller full access to his exposed skin.

Zero growled at the invitation, mouthing at his sensitive flesh. Jude could only moan, reaching behind him to palm at Zero’s ass. Zero’s nimble fingers began unbuttoning Jude’s shirt, slowly, tracing each part of his lover’s chest as he undid the buttons. Jude released his left hand that had been massaging Zero’s ass and lifted it up to the back of the ballers head, as he twisted into him. Zero reciprocated and caressed Jude’s cheek as he planted a wet kiss to his lips. Enough of Jude’s shirt was open allowing the baller to explore the warmth of his chest with his other hand, playing with one of his hardening nipples.

It felt so hot, so perfect, and so… _natural_. Their bodies melted into each other, so easily, and Jude felt like he was floating.

As they kissed Zero dropped his had to Jude’s crotch, rubbing his erection. The clink of his belt being undone brought Jude back to reality. His body stiffened, retreating away from Zero’s touch.

 

“Stop!” Jude yelped, too breathless. He turns to face the baller. “This can’t happen.”

Zero tries to close the distance between them again.

“Oh come on Jude, loosen up.” He mocks.

Jude takes an uneasy step back, his legs hitting the table, looking completely stunned.

“NO! I’m not playing your twisted game anymore,” the frustration and anger rising in his voice.

Zero did not like how he was looking at him right now; so hurt and shook up. He desperately needed to get back to a minute ago, when they were all over each other. He needed to say something to get Jude back into his arms. But Lord knows he was never good with words.

“Jude, you’re being dramatic,” he says moving closer to the other man, boxing him in between himself and the dining table. “I know you want me, just like I want you.” His eyes search Jude’s, looking for something; _anything_. He tries to take his hands but Jude pushes away from him, putting some much needed room between them.

When Zero looks at Jude, his expression is cold and emotionless.

“I know it must be difficult for a bitch-magnet such as yourself to comprehend but, _this_ ,” Jude gestures between them, “is not enough for me, it will never be enough.”

 

Something in Zero snaps. Maybe it was the way he could see Jude slipping away from him, maybe it was the fact that he _wanted_ to be enough for Jude.

He raises his voice.

“What about us?”

The look on Jude’s face turns to disbelief, as he lets out an exasperated chuckle.

“ _Us_?” he asks, taking a step forward. “There never was an _us_.” He spits, each word hitting Zero like a punch to the gut.

“There was just _you_. And what _you_ wanted. And what _you_ thought. And what _you_ felt!”

Zero, despite feeling completely wrecked, tries to reason with the other man.

“We wanted the same thing, Jude.”

“Did we? Did you ever think to ask?” Jude asks, tears of frustration stinging his eyes.

Zero’s gaze drops to the ground, angry and ashamed. Not at Jude, but at himself, for being so fucking clueless; for pushing away the only person he ever cared about.

He looks up to find Jude staring at him, the hurt clear in this expression.

“No,” he quietly admits. Hating the way he’s making his man feel.

Jude sighs, feeling exhausted and so over this fight.

“ Just… just go.”

“No, Jude. I’m not leaving.” Zero panics, not wanting this to be it.

“Why not!” Jude fires back at the athlete.

“Because!” Zero shouts, at his wits end.

Jude freezes, eyes wide, a little afraid. He’s never heard the baller yell before.

Zero quickly contains his frustration and takes a deep breath.

“Because,” he repeats, much quieter, taking a cautious step towards Jude.

“…because all I’ve been able to do for the past four months is think about you, Jude.”

He takes another step, seeing his lover’s face soften.

“I think about what your doing, who you’re with, what you’re thinking, and… if you’re thinking about me.” He takes another breath, this time it’s shaky and full of nerves.

“I’ve missed you so much, Jude. And I’m sorry; Sorry for not realizing sooner, how much you mean to me.”

He smirks at Jude’s face, wide-eyed and mouth gaping.

Zero takes a final step forward, closing the distance between them, taking Jude’s hands in his.

“You’re everything to me, Jude.” His eyes gaze deep into Jude’s; hoping that he’ll give him a chance to show him how much he really loves him.

 

Jude could only stand there, overcome with happiness. He did not expect this confession at all. He didn’t know what to say. How do you even reply to something this wonderful?

He knew words could not communicate just how grateful he was.

So he grabbed the baller by his shirt and pressed a desperate kiss to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you liked chapter 2! I'll try to wrap this story up by next week. Please leave comments, I want to know if you guys like the story or not, also, I love reading them :)  
> Also the last chapter is gunna be raunchy sex and cuddling LOL.


	3. Together At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, a lot happened in the last couple months. But here it is hope you enjoy!!!

They stumble backwards into Jude’s bedroom; kissing and biting and clawing at each other, desperate to strip away their clothing. It’s a rush of sensation, of desire, and longing that neither of them have ever felt before, and its so amazing. Zero shoves Jude’s pants to his ankles in one swoop, smiling as Jude quickly steps out of them. He pushes Jude onto the bed, about to ravage him completely when he stops suddenly and just stares at the sight before him. Jude is laying on his bed, legs splayed open, body beaming in the evening light, hair ruffled to perfection, eyes roaming Zero’s half naked body. It’s the most beautiful thing he has ever witnessed.   
Jude becomes a little self conscious after a while.   
“ What?” he asks biting his lip reflexively.   
“ You’re beautiful,”   
Jude’s eyes darken lustfully, “come here”, he demands.   
Zero slowly walks over to him, and positions himself over Jude.   
They kiss once more as Zero fumbles to remove Jude’s boxers at last. Jude then desperately tries to rip off his lovers underwear as Zero sucks forcefully at his neck.   
Its too much and not enough at the same time.   
Jude whimpers as Zero kisses and bites and sucks on his throat.   
“ God, you’re so fucking hot when you do that,” Zero growls as his hips grind down against Jude’s swollen cock.   
Zero begins to kiss down Jude’s chest, beginning at his nipples and slowly licking down his abs, and Jude cannot take it. He moans and writhes beneath Zero’s skilled tongue.   
Zero reaches his cock and gazes up at Jude; that devilish smirk playing on his face, and without breaking away, begins poignantly sucking the head of Jude’s throbbing cock.   
Jude cries out in ecstasy. He has missed this, oh how he’s missed the warmth of Zero’s mouth.   
After a minute, or an hour, who knows really, Zero releases Jude’s wet cock and goes to the dresser and begins to rummage through it.   
He comes back moments later and plops back onto the bed between Jude’s aching thighs.   
Zero quickly coats a finger and begins pushing it into Jude’s hole. He pumps his finger in and out as Jude throws his head back and gasps at the intrusion.   
He adds another finger and then another and Zero never takes his eyes off of him.   
He’s so turned on from the feeling of Jude around his fingers and the way he moans so prettily, like no one’s watching.   
He removes his fingers and slips on a condom. Jude opens his legs even wider and Zero covers Jude’s body like a blanket, pressing impossibly close to him. As he slides his cock into Jude, he captures his lips in a possessive kiss.   
Zero thrusts into Jude at a steady pace, his lips hovering over Jude’s.   
Jude can only moan breathlessly as he grasps Zero’s cheeks, urging him in deeper.   
Zero reacts by biting and sucking hard on Jude’s neck once again.   
Feeling his orgasm building rapidly, he grabs Jude’s neglected cock and starts to jerk him off.   
Jude feels like he might just tear in two. He’s never felt like this before. In a clouded haze of “ oh god yeses” and “yea right theres” Jude grabs onto Zero’s biceps as he comes all over himself.   
And that pushes Zero off the edge, hips sputtering to a stop.   
Zero, feeling completely boneless, slumps onto Jude’s body, burying his face into his lover’s neck, breathing him in.   
When they finally catch their breaths, Zero kisses a trail from Jude’s jaw to his mouth, letting his lips linger and rubbing their noses together lovingly.   
Zero then slowly rolls off, and cleans them both up with a stray shirt that somehow managed to stay on the bed the entire time.   
He flops back onto the bed and Jude is right there waiting for him.   
He takes him into his arms and Jude rests his head on his chest.   
The both lay there feeling so warm and safe, when Jude tilts his head up, asking for a kiss. Zero happily reciprocates and the two of them get wrapped into each other once again.   
Jude pulls away, smiley and relaxed.   
"That was... wow."   
Zero smiles right back at him and flips them over lovingly, so he's looking down at his man. Jude giggles, as he kisses him once more, caressing his cheek.   
Jude gazes up at Zero. And Zero looks deep into those eyes; those deep hazel eyes that seem to have all the answers.   
"I love you, Jude," he whispers, stroking his jaw fondly.   
Jude eyes are shining. He knew Zero loved him, but he fact that he said it, out loud, was so incredibly wonderful. He never had anyone love him before and it felt, so perfect.   
"I love you, too, baby." Grinning from ear to ear, Zero kissed Jude again with a hunger that he finally understood. And that did it for Zero; knowing that the love of his life loved him back. And he knew that whatever came their way from then on, they'd get through it, together.


End file.
